supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash/Roleplay
RP Page for Super Smash. In The Fighter Dome... Flames looked at his master. Thinking he shoot Epona on purpose, and thinking that Iggy would shoot him, He attacked Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "IT WAS A FREAKING ACCDEINT FLAMES!!!!!" yelled Iggy. Flames got off and flew off. "Their goes my riding dragon." thought Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario and Kirby started training. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Meta Knight joined in on the training. Koopalings Rule Forever! Samus and Snake also came, and Iggy dragged along. "How could I be beaten up and lose my best pet on the same day?" thought Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Dude, your hurt," said Lucario to Iggy. "Go get your leg bandaged and that arrow removed, it's almost comming out of the other side of your leg." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "I died once." repiled Iggy, pulling the arrow out of his leg in one pull. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Ew!" said Lucario. "Wait, you a ghost?" She tried to move her hand through Iggy, but hit him in the face instead. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Um...My siblings revived me. They all missed me. Even Roy. But Roy and Ludwig didn't act like it. They normaly hate me." repiled Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Oh, O.K, but Link is going to double-kill you eventually for shooting Epona," she replied. Link walked around the part of the stadium where the fighters lived. He noticed that Iggy's door was opened to his room and slipped a few bombs into it. He walked away and the room exploded, but surprizingly didn't damage the nieghboring rooms. (And it was Iggy's room, he didn't make a mistake) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy looked madly at his blow up room. The only thing remaining was his Tv, Phone and 3DS. Iggy snapped his fingers. Ridley appeared. Iggy made Ridley tranform into Meta Ridley and burn Link's room. Iggy smiled as he saw only Link's bed was left. Ridley left. Iggy happily walked out of the arena, looking for Flames. Koopalings Rule Forever! Zelda saw smoke comming from the area where she and her friends lived. All three rooms, her's, Link's, and Lucario and Kiby's, where scorched. She screamed then a bright light flashed. "Who the (beep!) did this!" shouted Sheik. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, Iggy headed back holding a tight grasp on one of Flame's horn. When he got to the arena he tied Flames's legs up with chains so he couldn't get away. Koopalings Rule Forever! Samus saw Iggy. Iggy smiled at Samus. Iggy, Samus, Snake and Meta Knight high-fived each other and smiled happily at Sheik screamed about the destroyed rooms. Koopalings Rule Forever! Sheik's eyes flashed red and he turned to look the the three. "You little (beep!)ers!" he shouted as he ran at them. He tore Meta Knight's mask off his face and hit Snake on the head with it. He slammed Samus' head into the wall, she didn't have her metal suit on. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy pulled out his swords and attached them to his hands. He un-chained Flames and called in Meta Ridley. He prepared to fight Sheik, and sent the dragons into for a pratice fight, knowing that they would easily beat her. Koopalings Rule Forever! A light flashed and Sheik turned back into Zelda. "Dang it, Sheik! Look what you got us into!' she said. She faced the other way, as if she was another person. "They burned our room and everything we had!" she said, angrily, but it was Sheik's voice. "Well, yeah..." this time she spoke softly with her own voice. "Of course I'm right!" she shouted, with Sheik's voice. She drew her sword and ended the conversation. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Just then 50 shy guys appeared. Iggy killed them all. "I hate shy guys." thought Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "You're an (beep!)hole, Sheik!," she Zelda as she walked away. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "I can't belive Zelda hates her otherself." said Snake. Koopalings Rule Forever! "You know Sheik." repiled Samus. Meta Knight had just got his mask back on when he fell into lava and started to get burned(XD). Koopalings Rule Forever! "He isn't me! He's someone else!" shouted Zelda. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:00, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy just rolled his eyes and then helped Meta Knight get out of the lava. Koopalings Rule Forever! "My butt's burned!" yelled Meta Knight. Samus, Snake and Iggy just laughed at Meta Knight's comment. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario and Kirby started yelling and screaming when they saw their burned romms. Link walked inside of his and began sifting through the ashes, not saying anything. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Samus left the arena. Koopalings Rule Forever! He found a small photograph in the ashes. It was of him and a girl. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. Link wasn't wearing his green tunic, but some sort of shirt and shorts made out of all sorts of raggs. There was also something that no one ever saw on Link's face any more, a smile. He picked up the photo and walked over to his bed. He sat down and put the photo in his pocket. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Just then Snake saw the photo. He aimed his RPG at Link's pocket. It tore the pocket open. He ran in a grab the photo. Then he tore it into many small pieces. He ran away from the arena as fast at his legs could carry him. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link narrowed his eyes at Snake. "Children," he said as he slammed his door shut... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy happliy snuck his friend- Fireworm, another dragon in to the arena. Despit she was missing a wing and 2 claws, she could kill almost anyone. Iggy told her to attack Link. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario and Kirby started to sift through the ashes themselves. They didn't find anything. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fireworm knocked out Link and then looked at Lucario and Kirby. She took some of her not eaten fish he had and tossed it to Lucario and Kirby. She then went throught a portal and return to The Dragon Islands. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link didn't move or put up a fight. He was stuck in this world and couldn't go back home. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fireworm just flew away. Koopalings Rule Forever! Meanwhile, back at the arena Iggy smiled evily. "No more Link!" he thought. Meta Knight just looked at Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Wow, that's low!" said Princess Peach. "Er, ayeah," said Luigi. "I don't mean to takea sides, but that was cruel and mean and you should get a kicked out of the arena for that" [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy climbed on Flames and Snake climbed on Meta Ridley. They flew out of the arena along with Meta Knight. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link treated his wounds. They weren't very bad becuse of his chain mail. The sun set... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy, Snake, Samus and Meta Knight smiled at each other. They knew Link was somewere far away. They didn't know he was at the arena. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link found a pencil and a peice of paper and started sketching. He drew the photo of himself and Ilia from memory, and it looked just like the real photo, but in black and white. "Link!" said a voice. He heard someone call his name and lifted up his head. He saw the baby dragon, Volvagia, next to him. "Came to visit me?" he said happily as he pet the baby dragon's head. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Just then someone knocked on Link's door. Then the door broke down. Fireworm ludged at Link. "My babies are WAY cuter than that!" she said. Koopalings Rule Forever! Iggy watched Fireworm on the secert camra they set up. He laughed at Fireworm. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia teleported Fireworm away. He purred like a cat and laid down in Link's lap. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fireworm left the smash world. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I guess it's up to you, Flames and Ridley." said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link was just about to get ready to go to sleep when he noticed a camera on his wall. "What the-" he said. He dismantled the camera. "Perverts," he said as he fed the camera to Volagia. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his magic wand to redo the carmera and make it so only he, his siblings, his pets, Samus, Meta Knight, Snake, Firewrom or Ridley could remove it. Koopalings Rule Forever! "God..." said Link as he saw the camera again. He and Volvagia walked over to Zelda's room. He knocked on the door and Sheik opened it. "What do ya want?" he asked. "Can I please use your bathroom, Iggy and his dumb friends are spying on me," he replied, softly. Sheik smiled under his mask and started laughting "So you think they want to see your-" "Don't say it," Link interupted. "Let me talk to Zelda." "Fine," he said. A bright light flashed. "Hello, Link," said Zelda. "Don't worry, I won't peek." She giggled and pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy thought they needed a new way, however everyone but Iggy was asleep. He called in Terror the tiny dragon. "Place this microchip on Link so we can always see what he is doing." said Iggy. Terror agreed and flew off. Iggy went into his shell, half awake half asleep. Koopalings Rule Forever! Terror got a dragon so small you couldn't see him to place the chip in Link. The mini dragon did it. Terror went back to Iggy and told him the good news. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, Wolfy Boy, you got a flea on you," said Zelda as she flicked the microchip off. Volvagia ate it. "God, that's embaressing..." said Link. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Ima doomed." said Iggy. The dragon had placed it on his forhead! Iggy woke up and used his wand. "Please work." he thought. Iggy put an mircochip that ONLY he could take off on Link. He got on is coumpter and clicked on the video "Link Microchip". He saw the arena. "Sucfull!" yelled Iggy. "Can we get some sleep?" moaned a tired Meta Knight, Snake, Samus and Ridley. Flames face seemed to agree. Then all 6 of them fell asleep. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link started scratching his head suddenly. Zelda giggled. "Did the flea bite you or something?" she asked, laughing. Link sighed and then nodded his head. He turned into a wolf and tried to get rid of it. "Do we need to take you to the vet to get rid of your fleas?" Zelda giggled. "That's not funny," said Link, softly. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:34, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Snake couldn't sleep. He watched Link. He laughed. Only Iggy could take the chip off! Koopalings Rule Forever! Link smelled Iggy's scent. He was too stupid to sterilize the chip first. Link growled. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Snake watched from the coumpter. He then woke everyone up. "Link found out!" he exclaimed. "To the Halberd!" said Meta Knight. "So you finnaly fixed it." repiled Snake. Then they all got on the ship and flew off to the arena. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link growled and tried to get the chip off his face, "It isn't a flea, it's some short of microchip," he said, quitely. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, the 6 were only about 15 mins away from the arena. "Let's battle!" said Samus, getting many final smashes for them. "Move it up, were coming in! Hold on to your seats, we about to land!" exclaimed Meta Knight. Iggy, Samus, Snake, Flames and Ridley all held on the closesit thing to them. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link tried to scratch the chip off. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used a magic spell to put everyone but Link and Zelda to sleep. He then walked in. He enter Zelda's room along with Samus. "We here to fight your boyfriend, Sheik!" said Samus. "You know only I can remove the chip, Link." said Iggy "Battle me. I have magic.". Iggy then used his wand to fire a magic ball at Link. He then turned himself and Samus into wolves. "A fair fight." hissed Iggy. "Were gray wolves? May I please be a red wolf?" asked Samus. Iggy turned Samus into a red wolf and held his claws out, ready to fight Link. Koopalings Rule Forever! "He isn't my boy friend!" shouted Zelda. "And My name is Zelda!" Link growled. "Fine." he growled.. They padded out into the arena. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy snuck his wand. "HUGE FIREBALL!" he shouted. In front of Iggy and Samus a huge fireball shot at Link an pushed him agasit the wall. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link vanished suddenly into twilight.... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his wand to tranform himself back to normal. Then Iggy and Samus left the halberd. "Take off time" said Meta Knight. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link appreard behind of them both as a hylain. He cut them both in the chest with his sword. He turned back into a wolf and used a forcefeild of twilight on them. It parazyzed them both. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:14, July 29, 2012 (UTC) However Iggy healed. He used the same thing on Samus and backfired the next attack to Link. Ridley then pushed him out the window yelling "ONLY I CAN KILL SAMUS!" at Link. Koopalings Rule Forever! He teleported back to fight Iggy. Link growled and delivered the kill bite to Iggy. He bit down hard on his neck. "Now get this stupid microchip off of me, you perverted stalker!" he growled. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy did it, and tried to get up, but he couldn't. Iggy was dying. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link sighed. He turned back into a human and took Iggy to the medical center in the stadium. Link treated Iggy's wounds. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:26, July 29, 2012 (UTC) However Iggy still remained wounded. "I thought I would die of age or of saving the world or of saving Lemmy." he thought. "But killing is my death." he thought again. Iggy died. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link sighed and walked outside of the room. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Volvagia woke up and flew over to Link. "What happened?" he asked Link. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:17, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Iggy died," he replied, softly. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:05, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "To sum it up, Iggy's dead, His siblings need to build a new revier, the halberd is outta gas and Samus is stuck at a wolf." said Ridley. "For a wolf, you look pretty good in a power suit." said Meta Knight. Then he along with Ridley and Snake started laughing madly at Samus. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" yelled Samus. She ran off. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link walked away. He felt really bad for doing such a thing. Volvagia followed him. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 02:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Lucario woke up and yawned. "What the heck happened..." she said, still half asleep. Samus felt very mad at Snake, Meta Knight and Ridley for abusing her. She could see it with Ridley, but not the other 2. She ran off. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia started making random sqauking noises. "Uh...." said Lucario. "He says that Iggy started to spy on me through a camera in my room. So we left. He then put a microchip on my head that made me itch badly. He challendged me to a fight, and I never turn fights down. Iggy casted a sleep spell so no one would see the battle. We faught, I was injured, so I went into, um, a rage, and, er, killed him...." said Link, quitely as always. Lucario and Kirby just stood there for a while with their mouths open. "Ha! You're not perfect!" she shouted, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh shut up, what concerns me is that he's dead an no one really seems to care," replied Link with a sharp yet quiet voice. "Eh, I've never liked him," said Lucario with a smile. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "I care!" yelled someone. It was Ridley. "He was my best friend. He helped me when I was in trouble. His falimy really cared about me. And I care about them. It seems if I only like him." Koopalings Rule Forever! "Who's Iggy? And what are you- some dragon?" asked a vocie. It was Jigglypuff. "I heard about the arena. I wonder if I could join. Why is their a wolf in a power suit." she said. "I was turned into a wolf." moaned Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I wasn't talking to you!" snapped Lucario to Ridley. "I don't see you crying because he died! Link and little Volvagia feel the worst out of all of you!" [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "I hold my tears." said Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! Galleom appear. "YOU DON'T CARE YOU STUPIDS! I COULD KILL ALL OF YOU. I KILL OUR MASTERS, RIDLEY! I WON'T THOUGHT!" he yelled. He then jumped away. Koopalings Rule Forever! "What the (beep!)?" said Lucario once she saw Galleom shouting. "So immature," thought Link about Galleom. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:46, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Roleplay